fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Velceto
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Imprisoned |Affiliation1 = N/A |Magic1 = Transformation Magic Magical Drain |Character2 = Aceto |Kanji2 = アチェート |Romaji2 = Achēto |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Balsamico Family |Magic2 = N/A |Image Gallery = Velceto/Image Gallery }} Velceto (ベルアチェ Beruache) is a canon pair between escaped convict, Velveno and the daughter of Count Balsamico, Aceto. About Velveno and Aceto Velveno Velveno (ベルベノ Berubeno) is an escaped convict with a 2,000,000 bounty on his head, which has been increased to 4,000,000 by the year X791. Velveno is a man with an oval face, crazy-looking eyes, an afro and slightly pointed ears. He also has a thin mustache that joins with his spiral beard. He can be seen wearing a checkered shirt as well as smoking a cigar. Aceto Aceto (アチェート Achēto) is the daughter of Count Balsamico and the fiancé of Velveno. Aceto is a young girl with long chestnut colored hair that reaches her mid-back and short bangs in the front. She has large, pink eyes, and normally wears a pink dress. For the Magic Dance Ball she wore a white, fancy dress with a purple dressing in the front of it. She also tied part of her hair in a bun. Aceto seems to be very kind and gentle. She also seems to be very traditional as she was okay with the custom of her future husband grabbing the Balsamico Ring to propose to her. History Velveno's History When he was young, Velveno served for the Balsamico family and fell in love with Count Balsamico's daughter Aceto, with whom he had a friendly relationship with. Due to this, Count Balsamico drove him out of the mansion. Velveno tried to visit Aceto from time to time, but the Count refused to let him, pointing out the difference in their social positions. Velveno tried to ignore his feelings for Aceto as a result, eventually causing him to turn to crime, which subsequently led to his arrest. While in jail, Velveno began to regret not telling Aceto how he felt, leading him to escape and become a fugitive with a 2,000,000 bounty on his head. He sought to reunite with Aceto, who now only made public appearances at her family's magical ball held at Balsamico Palace once every seven years for the sole purpose of finding a suitor for her. Aceto's History Aceto's history is unknown or have not yet been told. She was told be an old friend of Velveno. Relationship Velveno infiltrated Balsamico Palace to propose to Aceto, and to reveal his true feelings to her. He told her that he turned to crime because Aceto's father wouldn't allow a relationship between his daugther and a lowly servant of common birth. He broke out of prison for the chance to confess what he feels about her. After Aceto heard those words, she accepted Velveno's proposal but with the condition that he will pay for the crimes he comitted. Velveno agreed and was taken away by the Rune Knights, but the two promise to wait for each other.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Aceto invites a group of Fairy Tail Mages — Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Warren Rocko, and Elfman Strauss — inside Balsamico Palace upon hearing that they have come at the request of her father, Count Balsamico, to deal with the escaped convict Velveno. The reward for his capture is raised to 4,000,000 seven years after his first failed attempt to reunite with Aceto. The count explains his family's tradition of deciding Aceto's future husband by holding a ball and leaving the Balsamico Ring out for her suitor to take. The count tells them Velveno has been wanting to steal the ring, which is why he wants him stopped. Aceto appears at the ball, but nobody asks her to dance as all the men find her too beautiful. She goes up to Erza Scarlet, dressed as a prince, and dances with her. Velveno infiltrates Balsamico Palace, using his Transformation to pose as a young Mage. During the ball, Velveno copies the Magic of the members of Fairy Tail who have been hired by Count Balsamico to capture him. He then asks Wendy Marvell to dance with him, a request that the oblivious Mage accepts. While dancing, the clock chimes midnight, signaling the unveiling of the Balsamico family ring. As the men at the ball rush towards it, Velveno, having been discovered by the Fairy Tail Mages, returns to his original form and uses a Sky Dragon's Roar copied from Wendy to snatch the ring. He fights off attacks from Natsu Dragneel and Erza, but tells them to stop, saying that he has come to propose to Aceto. After hearing what her father had done to Velveno, Aceto accepts the proposal under the condition that Velveno turn himself in for his crimes. Velveno agrees and promises to return to Aceto, who in turn promises that she will wait for him as he is taken away by the Rune Knights who arrive.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 References Navigation Category:Velceto Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples